Twin youkai are born
by kai-koyuki
Summary: inuyasha has gotten married and spawns children......PLEASE look up the first story under my name to understand who Kai is, ok? It's titled Meeting of old friends.


Twin Youkai are Born.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The wind howled and cold icy rain fell upon the tin roof of Kaede's shack. The gang had been staying at Kaede's village for the past few days because Kai became pregnant and Inuyasha didn't want to take the chance of her getting hurt. The storm had subsided, the clouds dispersed and the late after noon sun shone just over the horizon as it was setting. Kai remained asleep while Inuyasha and Miroku walked outside.  
  
"Inuyasha." Miroku said after he cleared his throat. His eyes began to search the ground for nothing in particular.  
  
Inuyasha sat at the base of the tree he was bound to over half a century ago. "What?" Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"You do realize that you now have to choose between the three women."  
  
Inuyasha grunted. "I have already made up my mind. I have already chosen.......Kikyou!?!?" Inuyasha stood up with his trusted Tetsaiga in hand.  
  
"Ooh, bad choice, Inuyasha." Miroku laughed. He was unaware that Kikyou was approaching with haste, and that she was gravely wounded.  
  
Her hair and clothes stained with her blood from a previous battle which had left her near death. "Inu...yasha. I came to .....tell...you, " she staggered towards them. "I came to tell you ... I am sorry for everything." Kikyou hit the ground as the blood continued to pour from her wounds as she lay lifeless.  
  
Inuyasha stood speechless. Not sure of what to do. He hung his head and walked back towards the village when Miroku called after him. "Inuyasha."   
  
Inuyasha stood silent for a moment, the whirled around to face the monk. "Miroku. Wha- what happened to her?"  
  
Miroku examined Kikyou's lifeless body. "It appears that she was in a horrible battle. With what or who, I do not know. But she is cold as ice, and stiff. She is no longer of this world. She is finally dead again." Miroku held his hand up to offer a silent prayer and then walked over to Inuyasha and patted him on the back.   
  
Inuyasha shrugged off the monks hand. "As I was saying before she came up. I have already chosen Kai to be my wife, and the mother of my child. Or hadn't you noticed?" Inuyasha walked over to Kikyou's body and lifted her up in his arms and begun to carry her back to the village. "Come on, let's at least bury her."  
  
The monk followed silently as they approached the village. Miroku called forth Kaede to help with a prayer and proper burial of her slain sister once again.   
  
"Inuyasha, ye say she just came out of nowhere and fell dead?" Questioned Kaede as Sango, Shippou exited the hut and joined the hanyou and monk.   
  
"What happed?" Sango walked up beside Miroku, and Shippou jumped up on Inuyasha's shoulder peering down at Kikyou's body.  
  
"Is she dead, or just sleeping?" Shippou asked with a slight look of fear in his eyes.   
  
"She is no longer alive, little Shippou." Kaede sighed as she said a silent prayer and began to dig a hole to put her sisters body in.  
  
"Sango..." Inuyasha spoke quietly.  
  
"What is it, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Is Kai still sleeping?" Inuyasha looked towards the door of the hut as Sango shook her head.  
  
"No, she isn't , she woke up as Kaede left to meet up with you guys. Why?"   
  
Inuyasha shook his head and walked towards the hut and walked in. He smiled kindly at Kai, and sat beside her. "Hey."  
  
"Hey." She wrapped her arms around him, kissed him on his cheek, then rested her head on his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair as he stared down into her pink eyes. "Is there something wrong?" Inuyasha just shook his head, bent down and kissed her forehead. She sat up slowly resting her head on his left shoulder.   
  
"I just wanted to be with you and our child." He placed his hand on her stomach then slightly jumped as the baby kicked. They both laughed softly, careful not to wake Neeko. "Lets go for a walk." Inuyasha stood up extending his hand down to her, helping her up as she stood. Then leaving the hut and walking near the lake.   
  
Kai sat down beside the waters edge dipping her feet in the cool water. Inuyasha sat beside her handing her a bundle of flowers he picked up along the way. She sniffed them and dropped them as a bee stung her on the tip of her nose. "OW!" Inuyasha laughed as Kai swatted at the bee then slapped him on his arm. "Not funny, damn it." She sat down beside him staring back at the water.   
  
Inuyasha cleared his throat and jumped into the water and swam for a brief moment. "Kai? Our baby's gonna be born soon, right?"  
  
"Yeah, any day now." Kai and Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of a snapping twig in the distance. The wind picked up, carrying the scent of Sesshomaru. "Your brother is among us."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, then climbed out of the water, searching the foreground for any sign of him. "Show your self Sesshomaru."  
  
Sesshomaru slowly walked out of the forest. It was clear that he had regained his left arm over time. Jaken, his servant, followed close behind him. "Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru spoke with a cold voice that sent chills through Kai's body.  
  
"What do you want Sesshomaru?!?"  
  
"Now, now, there is no need for hostility. I only came to see if the rumors were true."  
  
Inuyasha stood in front of Kai, protecting her from any attacks that may occur. "What rumors?"  
  
"The rumors about me becoming an uncle to a half breed, such as your self, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said stepping closer towards Inuyasha and Kai. "Stand aside, Inuyasha." He placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. His hand glowing green as he pushed him aside as he stood in front of Kai while she trembled with fear. He slipped the tips of his fingers under her chin, guiding her head from side to side while examining her face. She stared at him blankly as he looked into her eyes. "Your are not completely human,"  
  
"No shit, Sesshomaru."  
  
He looked deeper into her eyes. He then chuckled as she turned away. "You are three quarters demon."  
  
"No, Sesshomaru, I am half demon."  
  
"You were lied to." Sesshomaru hissed in her ear as he rested his hands on her stomach.  
  
"That's what I kept trying to tell her, Sesshomaru." Neeko hung upside down from a tree. "But, no, noone listens to me." She had been in half transformation. Sesshomaru laughed softly then turning away and disappearing into the deep, lush forest.  
  
Kai exhaled deeply as a contraction sent a shockwave of pain through her body. She winced in pain, and knelt down to her knees.  
  
"Kai!!" Inuyasha helped her to her feet. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Mm hm." Kai nodded as she stood silent for a moment. "Inu?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's time." Kai's water had broken. She looked upon his face. Seeing, for the first time in two years since they had met, a look of pure joy and love upon his face as they walked quickly back to Kaede's hut. Neeko could be heard in the background screaming.   
  
"Get me down from here! Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kai. GET BACK HERE AND GET ME DOWN."  
  
Several hours passed, and Kai delivered twins; a boy and a girl. They both had Inuyashas' features; amber eyes, dog ears. Kai sighed and held the little boy while Inuyasha stared down at his girl.   
  
"What are their names?" Inuyasha looked over at Kai almost clueless. He tickled the baby's feet gently with his finger.  
  
"Well, I didn't know that I was having twins." Kai though for a while as Inuyasha walked out side.   
  
He looked up at the sky, held his daughter up towards the sky, then looked upon her sweet, angelic face. "Takara." He whispered, kissing her on the forehead and holding her close to his heart. "Treasure... that's what your name means." He looked up at the sky.   
  
"The moonless night, Master Inuyasha." Myoga the flea appeared on Inuyashas's shoulder.  
  
"Myoga. Where have you been?" Inuyasha's hair began to change to pure black, his claws and fangs disappeared as Myoga looked down at the newborn. "Don't even think about it Myoga."  
  
"Think about what master?" Myoga hopped down off his shoulder and onto the baby's forhead.  
  
"You know what. Don't even get the idea about sucking her blood just yet." Inuyasha became silent for a moment. "Myoga?" He questioned.  
  
"Yes, milord?"  
  
"Is there anyway to tell if the children are full demon, or half?" Inuyasha knelt down to the ground, sitting then looking into Takara's eyes. "She has eyes like her mother. Big, bright pink eyes." He smiled as Takara cooed.  
  
"Yes, master, there is but you said I couldn't suck her blood." Myoga laughed faintly as Kai walked uneasily and with the aid of Sango and Miroku out of the hut. Myoga gasped. "There are two of them, Lord Inuyasha?"   
  
Kai nodded as she peered down at Inuyasha as Sango took the boy and Miroku helped her to sit. "Thank you Sango and Miroku. Yes, Myoga, fraternal twins, a boy and a girl." She nestled her head in Inuyasha's shoulder. "What did you name her?"  
  
"Takara. It means treasure."  
  
Kai nodded, "Its beautiful."   
  
Inuyasha leaned over and kissed her on her cheek. "What did you name him?"  
  
Kai thought for a moment as a smile came over her face. "Lain." Inuyasha and Kai traded children, he then kissed his son on his cheek and embraced him deeply, though trying not to suffocate the child.  
  
"I can't believe that we made this." He then held both of the newborns.  
  
"It is a miracle that you two have stopped fighting long enough to have children." Sango laughed to her self as Miroku rested on hand on her shoulder and the other on her waist. "Sango?" She looked back at the usually lecherous monk, but something seemed different about him. "Walk with me?" He questioned and walked forward a bit.  
  
"Oh- okay. What is it, Miroku?" Sango looked up at him, expecting him to say or do something lecherous.   
  
"I just want to talk, that's all." He held out his left hand towards her, she accepted it, and they walked off towards the woods.  
  
"Sango? What do you think about Inuyasha and Kai having children?" Miroku untied the purple cloth from around his body, and placed it on the ground, offering Sango a place to sit.  
  
"Honestly, I thought he would never change, but he has, he has become more mature, and less egotistical." Sango sat down beside Miroku as the wind blew gently through the trees. "He has also shown a side of him self that I think he never knew he had."  
  
"At least someone has noticed it besides my self." 


End file.
